Accidental Killer
by cityhick
Summary: When Lucy powers goes berserk she accidentally kills Lisanna and is forced to be on the run from Natsu, who is seeking revenge for his mate. Lucy escapes to the Alvarez Empire where she meets a some one who has experienced the same thing. Contains spoilers for the Alvarez arc and starts after the grand magic games.
1. Prologue

**Hello, Just a head up this is my first fanfic I have ever posted and I just wanted to see how y'all think of it. I have big plans for the story. I welcome any comments or suggestions on my writing and I hope you like it. Don't for get to follow and favorite the story!**

 **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

 **Prologue**

" _She will die, die, die,die"_

" Who! Who will die?" Lucy screams as black shadows dance around her canting _" girl, death, man, fate."_

" _This will be your fate,"_ one of the black shadows steps up and says, _" You will be hunted by a man who you killed his beloved until the day he dies."_

"Who? Who did I kill?Who is him?" Lucy asks.

" _The man closest to you, but yet the farthest away. The girl who was lost, now is found, only to be lost once more but to be found again."_ The black shadows begin to fade in to the darkness.

"NO! Don't leave me. I need to know!" Lucy screams as she sits up straight with her arm out, tears stream down her face. "No, no, no, no, no, not again. I will have to avoid everyone again." Lucy said as she stared to cry.

When Lucy was still just a child and one day, when she was sleep deprived because of her mother's death, Lucy got mad at one of the maids because they where trying to make her eat.

When Lucy screamed the Earthland shook, the mansion collapse, waves flooded the estate, and meteors began to fall from the sky.

Almost all of the staff was killed, her father almost died, and most of land was destroyed along with all of the building on the estate. A total of 132 people died that day. After that when ever Lucy is sleep deprived she stays away from anyone she loves or cares about and trains.

Lucy looks at the clocks and it reads 11:42 pm. " I need to write the dream down before I forget it."

Lucy grabs a pen and paper and writes everything that the shadows told her. When she finish, she takes a tack and pins it up on a board filled with papers about her dreams ever since the future Lucy incident.

Every paper pinned on the board is something that the shadows told her in her dream. _"Death. Girl. Revenge. Demon. Love."_ Previously the dreams where just the shadows dancing around her saying one of those words. Tonight was the first night that they said more then one word.

Lucy sighs and thinks 'I'll call Plue to keep me company till I fall asleep.' Lucy calls out "Open the gate to Canis Minor: Nicola." Plue comes out.

"Hey Plue can you help me fall asleep?" Plue nods. " Great! Can you stay out until I fall asleep too?" Lucy asks. "Punn punn." Plue agrees.

Lucy looks back at the board one more time before grabbing Plue and get ready to go back to bed.

Lucy sees sunlight and slowly gets up. She yawns and stretches. Then she notice Plue sitting at the foot of the bed.

Lucy looks down with her eyes covered by her hair, "I didn't get any sleep again?" Plue walk up to her to comfort her and nods "Punn punn."

Lucy sighs and looks up tries to think positive. "Well at least I got more sleep then yesterday. I will just get two cups of coffee today so I can do a job."

Lucy gets out of bed and Plue follows her. "Oh yeah!" Lucy suddenly stops and causes Plue to run into her leg. "Let's have you go back," Lucy looks at Plue "You did a great job of watching me all night now go and rest." "Punn punn." Plue says happily because of the praise. "Now you go take a nice long rest." Lucy sends Plue back into the spirit world and begins to get ready.

Lucy showered and got dressed in her normal out fit with her signature ponytail.

When she came out of the bathroom she notices Loki siting at her table with a worried expression on his face.

 **Ha Ha Ha cliffhanger. I hope you like it and the next chapter will be done asap.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi again, here is chapter one I hope you like it. Don't forget to follow and favorite. :) I still don't own Fairy Tail just the story.**

 _Previously:_

 _Lucy showered and got dressed in her normal out fit with her signature ponytail._

 _When she came out of the bathroom she notices Loki siting at her table with a worried expression on his face._

Now:

"Loki? What's up?" Lucy asks

Loki looks down and then back at Lucy "Princess, We have a bad feeling that something major will happen today."

"What? How bad?" Lucy asked with worry

"Princess, we don't know we think it has to do with your magic, but just look out and try to avoid people even more today then normal."

Lucy nods and Loki goes back to the spirit world, and Lucy grabs her keys and her whip and sets off.

When Lucy arrives at the guild, she sneaks in trying to avoid everyone and not to get their attention. Lucy makes her way to Mira at the bar.

"Hey Mira, can I have 2 iced Carmel lattes and my strawberry shake to go, please." Lucy asks Mira

"Of course Lucy. Oh and Lucy is there a reason you have been drinking coffee lately" Mira say with a smile.

"I just have not been getting a lot of sleep lately and I am not the best person to be around when I am sleep deprived." Lucy said as she got up. Then she head to the board to get a job.

As Lucy is looking for a job. Team Natsu barged in after finishing a job. "We are back!" Natsu screamed as he kick the door open with the rest of the team followed, Erza, Gray, and Lisanna.

 _* flashback *_

" _Luuuccccyyy." Natsu whines as he tries to get Lucy's attention who is starring at her coffee. "Let's go on a job. I am bored."_

 _Lucy sips her coffee and slams it down. "Natsu, please leave me alone. Oh I know what why don't you take Lisanna instead of me. I have been thinking about getting stronger and being a soloist for a while will help me a lot don't you agree."_

" _But Lucy, you are on our team." Natsu whines._

" _I realized after fighting Flare that I need to get stronger. Natsu it is only for a little while you will be fine, and I have seen the way you look at Lisanna." Lucy insisted._

" _Ok, ok. You win Lisanna will go instead of you." Natsu said defeated_

" _Ok Lisanna will be on Team Natsu until I am ready to." Lucy said with a smile_

" _Wait, what?" Natsu said with shock and surprise._

" _Now get going you need to tell Lisanna she is on the team or do you want me to tell he how you feel about her." Lucy said as she pushes Natsu toward Lisanna._

" _Ok, ok. She is on the team."_

 _*Flashback ends*_

"Oi, Lucy want to do a job!" Natsu yelled across the room

 _Crap_ Lucy thought as she grabs a job quickly and hold it up " Oh sorry Natsu I already have a job that I was planning to do."

"Now hold it right there, Lucy" Lisanna yells as she stomps up to Lucy, "I saw what you just did. You just grabbed a random job so you don't have to!"

Lucy looks at her with shock.

"Go on a job with them. Do you have any idea how much Natsu missed you. No you don't. Take back your spot and stop avoiding them." Lisanna yells demandingly at Lucy.

"Sorry I can't I am not ready. Please keep the spot." Lucy said politely as she walk to Mira to give her the request and get her drinks.

"Oh no you don't!" Lisanna grabs Lucy's arm "Go on a job with them!"

"Let go of me." Lucy's magical aura starts to rise creating a very intensive atmosphere putting even Erza and Master on guard.

"No. Not until you go on a job with them." Lisanna insists.

The aura around Lucy is cracking the ground around her and causing the Earth to shake. The other guild members run out of the guild and watch through the window in shock

"I will repeat one more time. Let. Go. Of. My. Arm." Lucy said with a deep mensing voice.

"No." Lisanna stands firm.

Lucy lets out a shock wave which sends Lisanna flying, the window break, and the members outside fly back. Lisanna hits the wall with so much force her neck breaks.

Lucy realize what just happed as she stares at Lisanna's body. "No, no, no, no, not again not another person!" Lucy falls to the ground balling.

Natsu runs to Lisanna and checks her pulse. "She is dead." he said has tear stream down his face.

"You," Natsu points to Lucy angrily, "It is your fault she died. It is all your fault." Natsu runs over to her with his fist engulfed in flames.

 **Ahh how I love cliffhangers. Next chapter won't take long hope you liked it. :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok this chapter is the other guild members side of the incident. FYI I hate writeing in 1st person so stick with the 3ed limited. And just so you know I made the scene end quickly to show how powerful Lucy really is when her power is out of her contol, sorry.**

 *** Mira ***

Mira just finished taking Lucy's order and starts making the coffee. She walks towards where Laxus is sitting."What would you like today, Laxus?"

"Umm..." Laxus gives a deer in the headlights look, not knowing what to say.

Mira giggles. "I will suprise you then."

Laxus huffs and looks away blushing. **(yes I ship them, Miraxas for life)** "fine."

Mira walks over to the coffee machine to get Lucy's coffee ready for her, when she heard that Team Natus came back.

 ***Laxus***

 _uhhhh crap Laxus you did it again! Damn it act natrual!_ Laxus thought as Mira walked way from him. When he heard Natsu yell he thought _Damn they are back this day can't get any worse._ The Thunder legion walk up to him

"Laxus we have found a job that we can easily do." Freed states.

"Yeah! Lets do it!" Bickslow says, his way **(idk how to describe how he talks)** " do it" "do it" his babies repeated.

"What is ..." Laxus was interupeted by the rise in magical energy. He turned around to see Lisanna holding Lucy's arm.

 ***Mira***

Mira smiled and put the finishing touches on Lucy's coffee, and heads over to the kitchen to tell the chief what Laxas will have for breakfest: the normal bacon, eggs, and orange juice. As she tells the chief she feel a powerful magical energy rising. Mira races to the frount of the bar and sees Lisanna grabbing Lucy and that Lucy is the one the magical energy is coming from. _Oh no this isn't good. How is Lucy this strong. I need to get everyone out of her before things get worse. Lucy can do some serious damage with this much power._ Mira puts down everything and heads to Elfman and grabs him and yells "Everyone get out of here!"

 ***Master***

 _What is with all of this wracket?_ Master put down his pen on his desk and walk out of his office. He feel the power that is coming out of Lucy. _Oh no this is not good at all. There is no way for me to stop this with force. The safest option is to get everyone else out before trying to stop Lucy._

"Brats get out of here now!" he yells from the top of the stairs. He watches as everyone starts heading out of the guild making sure everyone gets out.

 ***Bisca***

She started with fear at Lucy and Lisanna as Lucy's energy rises. _Her magic. There is so much. How? How is she this strong and hide it?_ Lucy cracks the floor. Bisca is frozen with fear of Lucy. Alzack runs toward her.

"Bisca!" he yells as he shakes her to come back into reality.

Bisca regains her focus and turns to her husband and says "We need to get out of here and fast."

Alzack nods. Bisca grabs Asuka as she and Alzack run out of the guild.

 ***Erza***

Erza makes sure that everyone is out of the building and equpys Red Dawn army and sets a barrier with all of the rest of the guild members in it.

 _This doesn't seem to be going well, and I did not know Lucy was this strong, she has never displayed this much power or anything even remotly close to it._

Just then Lucy let out her final shock wave that killed Lisanna. Erza's armor protected everyone from the impact of the shock wave and the flying glass from the windows. She watches a Lucy breaks down saying "Not this again."

 _Again? So Lucy has had this much power from the begaining and killed someone before?_

Erza release her barrier and Natsu barreled out toward Lisanna.

 ***Natsu***

 _No Lisanna she can't be dead that fast._

Natsu reaches Lisanna and checks her pluse. (he did not hear Lucy's screams)

 _Nothing. No, no, no that can't be right!_

He checked again, tears streaming down his face.

"She is dead." He said coldly.

 ***Mira***

After Natsu said that her little sister is dead, Mira fell to the floor crying. She released a wave of magical energy and tramsfromed into her Satan Soul, ready to take revenge for her sister. She got an attack ready and aimed at Lucy.

Elfman put his hand on her shoulders and said, "Nii-san, wait." She turned around and stared her crying brother. "I can't lose both of my sisters. You saw how easily she killed Lisanna. You don't know how powerful she acctualy is, and look" Elfman points to Natsu who is burning (literally) with rage. "Natsu will get revenge for all of us and doesn't need us in his way."

Mira calmed down and detranformed for her brothers sake, and turn to Natsu who is emglfed with flames ready to take revenge.

 ***Natsu***

 _My mate is dead. Lucy killed my mate. Lucy killed my mate. Lucy killed my mate._

Natsu glared daggers at Lucy, who is still balwing on the floor, and said "You, It is all your falt. It is all your falt that she died!" The flames surounding Natsu went to his hand as he prepared his Fire Dragon Iron Fist, and charged to Lucy.

 **Sorry for taking so long to upload and it being so short. School has been giving me more homework than usal and hopeful I can get the next chapter out next week with new stuff actually happening. Thank you zizi08 and Askroth for your reviews.**


	4. Author's Note

**Sorry just a Author's note, I was just letting you know that I have the next chapter will be split up into 3 parts because it is so long. I got two parts done but my computer is having trouble loading it so I am going to have to retype it onto another computer. So it may take me a while to retype it, but i am doing my best.**


	5. Chapter 3

**Hello, I finished and I and my awesome friend (staying nameless) went through and edit it so my English is better. Well here it is.**

 ***Natsu***

 _Lucy. Will. Pay!_ Those thoughts just played over and over in Natsu's head as he prepared his signature Fire Dragon Iron fist and walk to Lucy. As the flames on his fist burned brighter and brighter he picked up speed and charged toward Lucy.

 ***Lucy***

Lucy was crying for the death of Lisanna when she noticed that the temperature was rising. She looked up through her eyes filled with the tears she had left to cry. Lucy saw a blurry Natsu, with orange and red flames turning blue around his arm, charging at her. Lucy started to back away and get up, but her legs failed her and she fell to the floor, her back toward Natsu, who was right upon her.

 ***Levy***

 _Lucy... This was an accident right? This has to be a dream. Natsu is attacking Lucy at full power. This has to be a dream._ Levy clings to Gajeel, subconsciously trying to process what was happening.

"Yo, Shrimp are you trying to rip my clothes apart?" Gajeel asks. Levy stares at Gajeel, confused by what he'd said.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled as loud as he could. Levy turned around to see Lucy's back to Natsu, staring up in fear as he was about to attack her. _Lucy...No... This can't be real. This has to be a dream. Yes! A dream! No, a Nightmare. I need to wake up. I need to wake up from this nightmare. Wake up, Damn it! Let this all go away and just be a nightmare._ Tears stream down Levy's face as she watches this nightmare's events unfold.

 ***Lucy***

 _I'm dead. I should have never left the house today. Damn it! Loki warned me something bad was going to happen today. It was that I was going to die. Yes, I am going to die today. No one can save is my fate._ The tears poured down her face with increased intensity as these thoughts ran through her head.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Lucy turns her head away from Natsu, hiding her tears from him, ready to accept her punishment.

 _I deserve this. I am not worthy enough to live._

 _NO! Don't think like this Lucy!_

 _Why I killed Lisanna, and Payton, Georgie, Megan, Steven, Lilly, Lacy,.._

 _NO YOU DIDN'T! It was an accident they all got caught up in your meteor shower._

 _You said it yourself. It was MY meteor shower._

 _That was an accident, you couldn't control your powers then._

 _That just means I am weak and I never learned to control it, even after all this time. I'm a monster. A murderer. I don't deserve to live!_

 _No Lucy, It is not like that._

Lucy battles with herself, Natsu's fire only inches from her person.

 _LIVE LUCY, LIVE!_ Lucy curls up in a ball, _Live Lucy, you can do so much. Just fight._

At those words, Lucy lets out a cry, all of her raging emotions expelled in a shock wave so large it pushes everything near her far away. She's left sitting alone in a large empty crater with the radius of a mile.

 ***Natsu***

 _This...This is payback for Lisanna, you bitch!_ Inches away from Lucy, with his fist of blue flames ready to strike, he hears Lucy cry out. The next thing he knows, he is being pushed back by what felt like a large wall that was extinguishing his flames in the process. Natsu tries to push back against the wall but it isn't budging. The wall continues to push him away.

 ***Gajeel***

Gajeel sees that Natsu is getting pushed back by something. _What is going on? How is this happening. I_ know _that bunny Girl isn't so strong that she can just scream and push Natsu back while continually extinguishing his flames. Hell, even I can't do that!_

He realizes that Natsu is getting pushed back really far and that Levy will get caught in the crossfire. _Oh no, he's getting too close. Well, whatever's pushing him, that is. I need to protect Levy. Wait, where'd that thought come from? Nevermind, whatever it is, it's too close for comfort._

Gajeel picks up Levy and yells "Everyone get back! Don't get caught in the crossfire!" Gajeel, with a red faced Levy on his shoulder, and the other members run away from the power pushing back Natsu.

 ***To the Spirit realm – Loki***

 _No, this can't be happening. I need to do something to help her._ Loki tries to open his gate for the 37th time since he first saw what was happening through Lucy's orb. An orb shows where a living celestial wizard is, their health status, if and who they might be fighting, and what they're currently doing.

 _Damn it! Why won't it open? What's blocking me from helping her?!_

Aquarius walks (floats ( **whichever one you want to call it** )) up to the orb. "Hey what is going on? Something feels off, and not off as "her power is going berserk" off, either."

"Look." Loki replays plainly, pointing at Lucy's orb. Aquarius walks towards the orb and sees Lucy sitting in the middle of a big crater.

"Oh no. This is just like the last time, but worse." Aquarius says, with a hint of fear.

"The time at the estate?" Loki asks.

"Yes, but with an even greater force. The last time this happened, the warning crater was a quarter of the size of this one." Loki looks at Aquarius, remembering the stories of what happened that day.

 **Well I am done and the next one will come out ASAP.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Here it is the next chapter here is a back story of what happened the last time Lucy's power went berserk.**

 ***Flashback***

It was an somewhat ordinary day at the the Heartfilia Estate. Lucy was bored, she called out Aquarius, Aquarius almost drowned her, Lucy goes to her room and plays with her new teddy bear she'd used to replace Michelle, but today she was extremely sleep deprived from staying up too late reading a book.

When dinner time came around, Lucy was playing tea party with her teddy bear and so a maid, Mrs. Yule, came to get her.

"Miss Lucy, it is dinner time." Mrs. Yule said.

"Okay, coming." Lucy puts down her cup with imaginary tea and grabs her teddy bear.

"Miss Lucy, you know that you are not allowed to eat with your bear." Mrs. Yule said as she holds out her hand. "Here let me take it to your room for you."

Lucy hold the bear tighter and hold the bear away from Mrs. Yule. "Nuh uh," Lucy replied stubbornly and pouted.

"But Miss Lucy you need to let go of the bear or your father won't allow you to eat." Mrs. Yule keeps insisting.

"NO!" Lucy said loudly.

"Miss Lucy." Mrs. Yule said as she is trying to keep her cool. "Please let me deliver your bear safely to your room."

"Never!" Lucy yells.

"Miss Lucy,That is not how a young lady of your status acts!" Mrs. Yule scolds and demands for the bear once more. "Now, Miss Lucy, give me the bear. He will be safe and sound in your room while you eat. You can play with him after you eat."

"Never!" Lucy stubbornly does not give the bear up and backs up.

"Miss. Lucy give me the bear now." Mrs. Yule said demandingly, scaring Lucy.

"Stay back!" Lucy screams, creating a shock wave that forms a small crater of cracks on the ground around her. Mrs. Yule stumbles back, shocked, but continues her insistence for the bear.

"Miss Lucy, you know better than to behave like this. Now give me the bear and we can forget this whole mess." Mrs. Yule steps into the crater, still demanding, and scaring Lucy even more. Lucy screams again, but this time the Earth starts to shake violently. "Ahh! What's happening?!" Mrs. Yule screams. "Tom! Help me save Miss Lucy," she yelled out for her husband, the gardener.

"Hold on!" Tom replied, his voice strained with worry. Tom tried to run to Mrs. Yule and Lucy, but had struggle just to stay up right due to how violent the earthquake had become.

The sky started to get dark, like a black veil covering the sun. Noises are heard in the distance, coming closer. What is that sound coming from above?

Tom makes it to Lucy and Mrs. Yule. He picks up Lucy and grasps Mrs. Yule's hand. "Come on we need to get out of here. Lucy is sobbing into Tom's shirt. "Shhh, it is ok, I got you. Let's get you somewhere safe."

 _buzz..buzz_ Tom picks up his communication lacrima that all male personals have, should something happen on the estate. Since things are usually calm, they're normally used when the men are bored or want to talk without their wife's knowing.

"Attention! It appears that there is several meteors hurdling toward us for some reason. Is Mr. Heartfilia in the safe room?" Voices started to come out of the lacrima

"Yeah Me and Roger we got him. He is in safe room A9963." A new voice replied

"Ok good. Now, does anyone know where Lady Lucy is,?" the first voice on the communication lacrima inquired.

"I have the little Miss right here. Enroute to the safe house. Has anyone else notice how dark it is or heard noise coming from the sky." Tom said into his lacrima.

New voices started to jump into the conversation "Yeah, I've noticed."

"It sounds like it's coming from right above us."

"Holy Shit! Look up into the sky! Meteors are falling from the sky!"

Tom, Lucy, and Mrs. Yule all look up to see about 20 bright orange, red, and white balls of fire coming toward them. _Oh crap this is bad._ Tom thought Tom picked up the pace, trying to think of the closest spot that they can take cover so they can get hurt.

"Everyone get to the closest shelter near you immediately! Tom, how far are you from the safe room A9963?"

"Too far, we won't make it in time. I will take her to the bunker S63."

"Are you sure? That one hasn't been touched in years?"

"It is the closest one near me and we don't have much time the meteors are right on u-" Tom's sentence was abruptly stopped by a loud crash, a few miles from them. They turn right and stop in front of a tree with a heart carved into it. Tom kneels down and moves the dirt around to revealing a trap door. It takes a few tries to open it but when he finally does, he helps his wife and Lucy down, following soon after, shutting the door behind them.

They followed a dark hallway into a large room, hearing the squeaks of an unknown animal as they walked.

"Stay here, I'll find the power box." Tom commanded. Lucy and Mrs. Yule nodded and stayed there and listened to the booms in the background. Hearing each meteor to hit and each piece of debri come back down. The sound kept getting louder and louder after each crash. Eventually, the lights came on.

"Ah, you got the lights working, well done," Mrs. Yule releif and starts to walk toward Tom and give him a quick kiss. They look around to see some rats and spiders all over the room. Lucy is frozen in fear the moment she spots the spiders. "Poor Miss Lucy," Mrs Yule goes over to Lucy, picking her up into hug and starts to cradle her, "It is going to be okay." Hearing those words, Lucy starts to relax and starts drifting into sleep, holding her teddy bear.

Mrs. Yule and Tom quietly listen to the sounds of the meteors crashing and the meteors always sounded like they were very close or even on top of them. When they couldn't hear anymore crashed, Tom when outside to check to see if it stopped.

Tom whet to the door listened for a minute and opened it. He saw the sun was out, but estate was full of craters, but no meteors fragments at all. Tom noticed that they where more near them then there were everywhere else. Tom returned down to tell his wife.

"It is all over. Lets go get Miss. Lucy to her father and then check for survivors." Tom said to Mrs. Yule who is holding a sleeping Lucy.

They get out of the safe room and head for the mansion where Mr. Heartfilia is. When they reached Mr. Heartfilia the gave Lucy to him, who was still asleep, and Tom told Mr. Heartfilia what he noticed about the craters. Mr. Heartfilia gave a disappointing look at Lucy. _This child her power is insane. I can't let her get too close to me, if she does she will kill me on accident or not. I need to have her under close guard._ "Mrs. Yule, take Lucy to her room and set some guard to watch her so this doesn't happen again." Mr. Hearfilia hands Lucy to Mrs. Yule and turns and walks back to the remains of his office. Mrs Yule hold onto Lucy and take her to her room what was left untouched by the meteors.

Most of the meteor strikes were in opened fields near the bunker that Lucy, Tom, Mrs. Yule was in, but there was some that hit the village that the staff lived in and one near the Manor. That day a total of 28 people died half of the staff that the Heartfilia's had. After the event Lucy was absolutely terrified of her power. With the help of Aquarius and Capricorn, She continued to practice magic, but she will always worry about this happening again.

 ***Flashback end***

 **Ok, background done. I hope that explains how powerful Lucy is and it will help with explaining how Lucy will act the next chapter. Warning Lucy may go OC. And remember this is chapter is three parts because of how long it is. Also, I am still debating on how to continue it, and how Lucy will feel about Fairy Tail, and I will be doing a poll if Lucy should hate Fairy Tail or she should stay away in fear of Fairy tail. So, I hope you like the chapter and Y'all didn't mind the wait. Oh and I am also working on a evil Lucy it's most likely going to be a OneShot, but I may continue it.**


	7. Chapter 5

**Yeah another chapter done! I am working on the Lucy OneShot I decided to make it a Depressed Lucy instead of Evil. An evil story just didn't come to me. Well I will stop here and let you read. I don't own the characters just the plot.**

 _ ***Previously (before the flashback)***_

 _ ***To the Spirit realm - Loki***_

 _No this can't be happening. I need to do something to help her Loki tries to open his gate for the 37th time since he started to watch Lucy's orb. an orb that shows where a living celestial wizard is, her health status, her enemy, and what she is doing. Damn it! Why won't it open? What is blocking me from helping her?_

 _Aquarius walk (floats(_ _ **Which ever one you want to call it**_ _)) up to the orb. "Hey what is going on? Something seems off and not off as she is when her power is going berserk_

 _"Look." Loki saids blatantly, pointing at Lucy's orb. Aquarius walks towards the orb and sees Lucy sitting in the middle of a big crater_

 _"Oh no this is just like the last time, but worse." Aquarius said with fear._

 _"The time at the estate?" Loki asks._

 _"Yes but with an even greater force. The last time this happened the warning crater was a quarter size of this one." Loki looks at Aquarius remembering the stories of what happened that day._

 ***Now***

 ***Lucy***

 _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! This is all my fault. This is is all my fault! They will all die because of me._ Tears start forming forming in Lucy's eye. "No! NO! This isn't real this can't be happening again!" Tears are streaming down her face as she cries. The Earthland starts shaking and causing the ones that were standing upright to fall down. The earthquake lasted for a little more than 2 minuets.

Once the earthquake stopped the other guild members start to push the rubble of what is left of the guild off of them and start helping the others that are trapped underneath the rubble. Gajeel, Levy, Lily, start walking to the edge of the crater, and others start to follow them.

Lucy looks up and see them walk to the edge and staring down at her in fear. One by one people line up against the edge looking down at her in hate, fear, and pity, as they watch her cry.

 ***Erza***

Erza lifts a chunk of wood off from on her and tries to get up. She notices that her left foot is stuck from underneath a pile of wood that she was underneath before.

Levy notices Erza struggling to get her foot out of the rubble and head over to help her.

"Hey, here let me help." Levy smiles and starts removing the wood one piece at a time.

"Oh thank you," Erza smiles and helps Levy with the wood. Once the wood was off of her "Thank you, Levy. Now let us help or other comrades and get them out off of this rubble and protect them from further harm"

"Yeah you are right. I will help Gajeel out over there." Levy pointed to her left where Gajeel is digging out Lily who is protecting Asuka.

"All right I will go and make sure that Lucy won't do any thing else to us." Erza stated with passion and determination.

"If you say so, but I don't think Lu-chan meant for this to happen." Levy say with sorrow.

"Nonsense why else would she hide that she is this powerful and act like a damsel in distress. Why would she hide her tremendous power from us and never say a word about it"

"But Erza..."

"Go I will deal with her." Levy slowly nods and starts to walk away toward Gajeel occasionally looking back at Erza.

Erza walks to the edge of the crater and transforms into her Heavens wheel armor and prepares for a battle, but instead see Lucy bawling her eyes out.

 _Why is she crying? It doesn't make any sense. First she hides her power from use that could have been quite useful to us, but when she does use it she starts to cry? The main question would be is how much power is she hiding from us? I can't take any chances that my nakama could get hurt even worse._

 ***Master***

Master looks down at Lucy with a sad expression.

 _Oh my dear child, you knew this day will come_ **(Lucy explained it to him once they got back to the guild after the Lullaby arc)** _and yet you still hoped that they will except you for your power, unlike your father. I only wish I could change their hearts for you. My dear child I hope you can escape and survive your former nakama wrath. I know that they will not forgive you and that their hearts are harden, so I will do this to try to keep you safe._

"Listen up you brats, our top priority is helping our nakama out of the rubble! Lucy comes second!" Master announces, "And I haven't for forgotten about you Lucy. From this moment forward, Lucy heartfilia, due to kill fellow nakama," _I am sorry Lucy. I am so sorry._ "you are hear by expelled from the Fairy Tail guild."

 ***Lucy***

Lucy stares in shock at Master. _Master..Why, why I thought you would accept me despite my uncontrollable power, so why. Damn it master, why! Now I have nowhere to go, I have no one, so what do I do._ Lucy starts to cry even harder than before.

"Master! She needs a even worse punishment than Laxus and Ivan! She needs to die to pay for her crimes!" Lucy turns to see who yelled that, only to see Natsu with flaming fists standing up above her ready to attack. Lucy stares in fear of what Natsu will do to her.

 _I have to get out of here. I need to leave now. But what about them? They will get hurt from the meteors if I leave, but Natsu will kill me if I stay. What should I do? Virgo! Yes Virgo can help me._

Lucy slowly reached for her keys and found Virgo's _Yes I got it now_ "Open the gate of the Maiden: Virgo!"

"Is it is Punishment time Hime?" Virgo asks afters she appears.

"No but can you dig me a way out of here." Lucy slowly starts to get up from the ground.

"Of course Hime." Virgo head near the wall and starts digging.

Lucy grabs her whip and prepares to fight just in case. She looks up and see Natsu standing up there with bright blue flames coming off of his hands.

"You are going to pay Heartfilia. I will hunt you down for what you did." Natsu start to call others to him. "Erza, Gajeel, Mira, Gray come here we need our revenge." The four mages come to the edge and start preparing their attacks.

"Hime-sama, this way, you need to leave immediately." Lucy turns around to see Virgo behind her with a tunnel mostly dug out for her.

"She is right Lucy. You need to leave now. The way thing seem Natsu won't hesitate to kill you here and now, so no but and get in the tunnel and go. I will hold them off for you. I am sorry we won't have much time together I couldn't get the gate to open till now." Loki appeared right before Lucy right next to Virgo.

"Loki, you had trouble with your gate?" Lucy says in surprise.

"Hey hold it! You are not escaping! You need to be severely punished for what you did!" Natsu yells and starts to slide down the deep crater. Erza, Gray, Mira, and Gajeel followed him.

"There is no time Lucy go now." Loki starts pushes Lucy into the tunnel. Lucy stops herself with the wall in front of the tunnel.

"But they..."

"I know, Aquarius told me, now get moving it will be worse for you then for them." Loki cuts Lucy off and gets in his fighting stance.

"Hime, lets go, brother will be fine." Virgo insist. She pushes Lucy into the tunnel

"Ok, but first." Lucy grabs Taurus' key. "I want you to have backup." Loki stares in shock at Lucy,

"Lucy No!" Loki calls out.

"It is ok you came out on your own so I won't lose that much magic now pay attention to them." Lucy says with a smile and them points to the five mages

Loki stares at Lucy but eventually turns his attention to the five mages who just reached the bottom of the crater. "Open the gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!" Lucy calls out.

"Moooooo. I will gladly protect your hot body." Taurus appears and prepares to fight with his large axe.

"Lucy are you sure you will be alright you have three gates opened." Loki asks

"I will be fine and you appeared on your own so technically I have 2 and a half gates open. Don't worry about my magic supply right now we need to worry about getting out of here alive. Having three gates opened is a risk I am willing to take. It won't be on any of you I made this choice even with your I will go now, but be careful you two." Lucy calls out for within the tunnel.

"We will be careful Lucy, and Virgo protect our master." Loki says.

"Brother watch out!" Virgo warns.

"Ahhh! Go we will be fine." Loki screams as Natsu and Gray punch him.

"I don't want to fight you Loki, but I will to get my revenge." Natsu state and her pops his knuckles.

"Nice try but I am not letting you get to Lucy she is the best master we ever had." Loki gets up and starts to glow. "Zenith of Regulus: Lions Brilliance!" A bright light surround Loki and expands blinding the five mages.

"Ahh my eye! You jerk you won't get away!" Natsu yells as he covers his eye.

"Virgo now!" Loki yell.

"Yes brother." Virgo attacks the ceiling near the entrance and it begins to cave in. "Hime-sama lets us leave Brother and Taurus can take care of them self."

"Uh ok. Lets go." Lucy starts crawling down the tunnel and then stops and looks back. "I hope they will survive."

Lucy turn back around and follow Virgo as she continues the tunnel. They crawled there way through and resurfaced deep in the forest east of Magnolia. They came up and Lucy was drained of magic and had very little energy left but refused to let Virgo carry her, so Virgo found a large tree and dug underneath it and created a large room for Lucy.

"All done Hime, please get some rest I will take my leace now?" Virgo ask.

"Wait Virgo before you leave can you get all my stuff from my apartment and store it in the spirit realm, please.l." Lucy ask with the little strength she has left.

"Yes of course Hime-sama, but wont it be better if I leave instead."

"Just please get my stuff before it gets crushed and then you can leave. Just let me rest here in here, Taurus and Loki just left now actually."

"If that is what you wish." With that Virgo disappeared.

"I better get some sleep. I have a long journey ahead of me. But where will I go so they won't find me? Well never mind that I will deal with it in the morning." Lucy props herself against the wall and starts drifting off to sleep.

A crash can be heard in the distance and several crashes following the first, but Lucy is so tired that she doesn't even hear them.

 **Well I am done with this chapter finally. I am glad that I finally got to the spot I originally wanted to end at. Thanks for all of your support. Hopefully I can get the next chapter out next weekend if not then definitely the weekend after. I have the ideas planned out just not typed up.  
**


	8. Author's note - Sorry

**Hey guys sorry I haven't uploaded in a long time. I lost my Journal were I write down the story, so I have to start all over. I had 2 large projects that took a lot of my time. Now I have end of year testing is this week and the next few weeks and Orchestra contest is in a few day. So I am sorry I haven't Updated but here is a sneak peek at the next chapter. *** **This is not the final copy of it***

 ***Lucy's dream***

"You did it. The prophecy has been for filled. Now you hunted for what you did. Everyone in Fiore will know who you are and what you did."

"No, no, no! I can't stay in the country" Lucy starts crying at what the dark shadows is telling her. "I.. I will have to leave"

"Let's see you you will complete the next part. We won't tell you what the prophecy say, but only clues that you will grow, you will find the one, and you will be cursed by that one."

"What does that mean?"

"We can't tell you what is the fun in that? Oh look it is time for you to go."

 **Well there your sneak peek remember this is not the final copy and I hope I can finish it without my journal. Bye I hope to see you soon.**


	9. Chapter 6

**I found my journal! This isn't much but it's something I hope y'all enjoy!**

 ***Lucy's dream***

" _Everything has been set in motion."_ The dark figure circle her once more chanting, taking turns speaking.

" _Yes your fate has been sealed."_

" _The blood on your had have grown and only to curse you for the rest of your life."_

"Lisanna, it was Lisanna. I killed Lisanna. I killed Lisanna! NO! NO! NO!" Lucy covers her ears screaming.

" _You are no longer safe here."_

" _Yes, where will you go."_

" You are right I have to leave but..."

 ***With Zeref and Larcade***

"Father, what are we here doing in Fiore?" Larcade asks his father. **(AKA Zeref anime only people)**

" We are here to check out the meteor shower that happen yesterday. It was unnatural and very familiar to one I saw several years ago." Zeref sternly replies

"Oh ok."

The walk in silence until Larcade notices a whole under a tree.

"Father,"

"What is it?"

"There is something you need to see."

Zeref walks over next to Larcade and notice the oddly dug hole.

"should we enter in it. It look as if it was meant to be entered by a person."

Zeref enters the hole and notices a blonde girl sleeping on the floor with a blanket and a pillow. The blonde seemed to be having a nightmare.

"Larcade. Get over here."

Larcade enters the hole and notices the girl.

"Umm what do you want me to do exactly?"

"Wake her up. She is a fairy. Anyway, I need to speak with her about the meteor"

Larcade walks over to the blonde and shakes her awake.

 ***Lucy***

 _Something shakes me awake and I see a man in all white and what looks to be a cross on his back and forehead and a man in all black that looks familiar in some way._

"AHHH! W...Wh... Who are you and what do you want from me?"

The man in black answered ,"We just want to know what happened to magnolia."

Memories start flooding back to me about the previous day... Lisanna is dead, Natsu hates me, the crater, and the meteors. Tears start pouring down my face I can't stop crying. _It is all my fault and they might all be dead!"_

"It is all my fault!" I scream.

"Hey, calm down it is ok we can head there together and check for any survivors." The man in white crouches down and tries to calm me down. I don't know what he did but he is calming me down.

"Oh...Ok." I wipe my tears off my face and stand up.

"Could you please show us the way?" The man in black politely asked.

"Of course. Do you want to know the way I got here and see it up close or to see it from afar from like a cliff?" I ask.

"Preferably close up right father?" The man in white asked the man in black.

"I guess so, but you know the drill." The man in black replied. _Drill?_

"Oh yeah! What is your name? I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you." _I feel like I can trust them. Maybe they can help me if I help them._

"I am Larcade." The man in white stated.

"You don't need to know my name." The man in black replied. _Man rude much._

"Well I'll call you Black then. Ok lets go. Follow me." I lead them out of the cave and to the place where I came out of the hole when I escaped. "Open the gate of the Maiden: Virgo!"

"Punishment princess?" Virgo notices the men behind her and tenses up. Black puts a finger over his lips telling her to keep quiet. _Huh why did virgo tensed up when she saw then and why did he tell her to keep quiet. I'll ask virgo about it later when they aren't around. For now I will just pretend I didn't notice anything._

"No, Virgo could you please dig a hole into magnolia please. Preferably to the same spot as I entered yesterday."

Virgo glares back at Black and nods, "Of course princess." Then Virgo starts digging.

"Ok then let's go." I turn around and signal the two men to follow me into Virgo's Hole.

After a while Virgo came in front of them and said "Princess, please wait here and let me scout the area before you come out of the surface."

"Oh. Of course you are right Virgo please do we will wait here for you." With that Virgo kept digging and Lucy, Black, Larcade sat down in the whole and started to talk.

 ***With Virgo***

Virgo kept digging until she heard voices above her. She dug so she was right underneath but they won't notice her and the ground won't collapse.

" _Have you found any survivors?"_ said deep what sounded like a female's voice **(I will be doing different things to show what voice is saying what to make it easier to read)**

" **A few they are with Wendy now."** said a voice that was obviously a man's

" _Thats is good. What about you have you found?"_

"Sorry nope just more dead bodies." This time it was a different man's voice.

" **You know this won't have happened if it wasn't for Lucy! Everyone would have still been alive, even Lisanna..."**

"Ok I know that you are upset.."

" **Cut the crap Gray, we all know that if Lucy didn't do this none of this would have happened! Lucy needs to pay and I will get revenge for Lisanna and all those who died today!"**

Once Virgo hear that she immediately left to tell her master what she just heard.

 **I wonder if you can guess who is who. I am planning on making them shorter than before to make it easier on me but i hope you still like it. Sorry of the long break.**


	10. Chapter 7

**Let's see if you guessed right. Though I am sure you did.**

 ***with the group Virgo overhear***

*slap* Ezra slapped Natsu in the face with a tears running down her eye. " _Natsu that's enough! I know that your dragon instincts are kicking in right now, but enough is enough! Lucy has already has been kicked out of the guild. Don't you think that that is enough to break the poor girl. Lucy is probably breaking down right now because of it. Doesn't she already have enough on her shoulders. Lucy stated after Lisanna died 'not again' meaning that this has happened to her before. Lucy is bearing the burden of what happened in the past and what just happened."_

"I think the reason she distance herself from us is because she had a feeling that something like this was going to happen and she didn't want to harm us. It explains why her behavior. Natsu I thinks she is more upset about this we are. Please calm down and let it go." Gray tries to reason with Natsu.

" _Laxas and Evergreen has already calmed down Mira and Elfman. They aren't not going to go after Lucy, so if Mira can calm down you can too."_

" **I guess you are right, but if I ever see her again she will pay."** Natsu finally calms down.

 ***** _sign* "I guess that will do. Now let's help the people of magnolia."_

* **with Lucy and the others* *Narrator***

"That must have been Natsu... That means I can't go back. I can't stay in the country! This is just like what my dream told me!" Lucy has started to go into a panic attack. **(Virgo already left fyi sorry)**

"You can come to" Black tries to tell Lucy but she didn't hear him

"Natsu will hunt me down I will have to live on the run. With his nose he will be able to find me quickly! I am going to have to…"

"Lucy!" Black yells at her silencing her.

"Yes?" Lucy side quietly

"You can live in the Alvarez Empire." Black stated calmly.

"Alvarez? The country across the sea? The one that is very closed off to the world, yet very successful?"

"Yes that Alvarez."

"But how am I going to get there and become a citizen?"

"It's easy if you are taken there by the king ot the country."

"K-k-king?"

"Yup, my father is the king of Alvarez he even created it." Larcade stated.

"Wait, that makes you the prince, and… Wait created!" Lucy's head is currently spinning.

"Correct."

"H-h-h-how is that possible you look like you are in your twenties and Alvarez is almost as old a Fiore."

"I am cursed."

"Oh."

All three sit in an awkward silence.

"Lucy will you please explain what happened if full detail if you can." Black breaks the silence, hoping to gather information of what happened yesterday.

"Ahh ok then." *sigh* Lucy tells them what happened but not mentioning the dreams or it happening in the past. **(because I am lazy)**

"Ah I see that must be very hard to handle. You aren't the only one to kill on accident. I have done it to several times sadly." Black tries to comfort Lucy. "Why don't we head to Alvarez already."

"Yes, of course. Thank you"

"May I get us there, Father." Larcade says hopefully.

"Sure."

 ***Lucy***

Larcade starts chanting some words and a white light surrounds them. The light starts circling them and soon they are covered in the light. The light slowly disappears and cobblestone walls surround them . The light disappears and they notice a guard walking down the hallway. He stops, rubbles his eyes, and then he get a large smile.

"Your Highness you are back." The guard runs up to them. Stops and backs away. "Your highness who is that lady?"

"She is an important guest. Give her the finest room, the finest clothing, the finest everything." Black stated with power and a commanding force. _Wait what? Important guest? Finest everything?_

"Yes, Your highness it will be done immediately." The guard runs off and pulled a what seemed to be a communication lacrima but different.

"Wait Black. What do you mean important guest and give me the finest of everything?" Lucy asks.

"Exactly what I said. Now I have some business to attend to." Blacks turns to Larcade, "Larcade entertain her or do something with her until her room is ready. Lucy, I will see you at dinner and there i will give you a proper introduction of myself. I hope you can make yourself comfortable. Oh and I will send someone to come and get you for dinner. Now goodbye."

"Ahh ok. Thanks and I will see you later Black." Lucy waves goodbye as Black walks away. _So I will finally know who he is._

"Lady Lucy…" Larcade started to say before Lucy cut him off. _Lady Lucy? He hasn't called me that before._

"Wait! Why did you call me Lady Lucy?"

"You are now an important guest of Alvarez. It is only natural to call you something of high status."

"I guess you are right, but you don't have to just call me Lucy. We are friends aren't we?"

"Well ok, Lucy. Now will you like a tour of the castle?"

"Sure, thank you."

"Ok then, let's go."

 **Well that is all I have time for. I have taken up several projects for my parents, so sorry that it is so short. I will see y'all later.**


	11. Last minute info

**Hey I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but I started a YouTube account and I am posting Accidental Killer on it. So if any of Y'all want to read it on YouTube with the pictures feel free to check it out. That is one of the few projects I am working on. Along with another story that I will be posting on YouTube and the project for my parents. The video goes under the same name as this and my YouTube channel is called Aggy Stone. Well see you later hopefully next week.**


	12. Chapter 8

**Well, that is all I have time for. I have taken up several projects for my parents, so sorry that it is so short. I will see y'all later.**

 ***Lucy***

"So our first stop will be the throne room. It contains several stain glass windows and tapestry."

"Well then lead the way." They started to walk down the cobblestone halls and past some hallways, windows, lamps, and small tables containing a vase filled with some fake flowers.

"There are a few things you need to know about Alvarez that you might haven't already known," Larcade explains. "The Alvarez is a very large country with a very large army that extends above 2,300,000 strong. Our army is specially trained and has magical power. So you don't have to worry about Fairy Tail invading and attacking. To put your nerves even more at ease Alvarez had 12 elite warriors that live and guard the castle, called the Spriggan 12. You will meet them at dinner."

"Wow, I didn't realize how strong and powerful this country is," I exclaimed.

"Yes it is very powerful, so will be safe from any harm. And with how Father talked about you to the guards, you will be very protected."

"But, what if I am alone when they attack?"

"Well if that might happen then we will train you so that you will be able to stand up against them."

"That sounds great! How will you train me?"

"That is up to father or one the Spriggan 12. If I were to guess it will go like this. First will train you so that you will get physically stronger, maybe teach you how to use different weapons too. Then train you magically. Increase your magical container. Since you are a celestial wizard I would recommend learning another magic. Which would be very hard, to say the least. If I would like to suggest which type of magic for you I would do either light magic or requip, light is probably would be easier. We could also get you more keys instead of learning a new type of magic"

"That sounds great. I could ask Grandpa Crux what type of magic I should learn."

"Who is that?"

"He is one of my celestial spirits I am contracted with."

"Well that would work, and we are here. This is the throne room."

Larcade opens the large wooden double doors. It reveals a beautifully lavished room covered in red drapes with some odd designs on them. There is a single throne at the back of the room. The throne has a read cushion on it and the back is black with some gold designs, what seems to zigzag along the edge of it. The walls are covered with stain glass windows that show several unfamiliar people. The two right next to the throne has people that look familiar. One of the looks to be a picture of Black and the other is … MASTER MAVIS! **(Tenrou Island arc hasn't happened yet, so the reason Lucy knows Master Mavis is because Master has shown her a picture of the day Fairy Tail was founded.)**

"Umm. Larcade do you know who that is?" I point to Master Mavis.

"I do not Father never told anyone who that is. The people of the castle caller her the white lady." _So they don't know who she is. I wonder what is his relationship with her. I am going to have to ask him that later in private._ "However, everyone else in the windows is the original members if the Spriggan 12 and there is Father of course. They are all dead now though, except father I am sure you know."

"Yeah...so what is next on the tour."

"How about the courtyard then the training ground."

"Sounds like fun."

 **That is it for now. Sorry that it is so short. I am not feeling well and I will be traveling later this week. I hope you like it.**


	13. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the Likes, favorites, and comments. Here is the next chapter.**

 ***No one's point of view***

Lucy and Larcade head out to the courtyard but Larcade notices that the sky was getting dark.

"It will probably rain in a few seconds. Since you will have dinner with father and the Spriggan 12, I recommend that you do not go out in the rain." Larcade states.

"Why is that I can just take a bath before dinner." Lucy questions.

"You can but it is just not advised. There is a saying that describes how it rains here. It rains cats and dogs."

"I have heard of that it basically means that it rains really hard."

"You are correct. How about we visit the library instead. You can find several books about Celestial magic and more there."

"Sounds great just lead the way."

They make their way to the library. Lucy notices that several people kept running around all over the palace.

 ***Lucy's Pov***

"Hey Larcade, why are so many people running around like a war is coming?"

"Well, you see Alvarez has never had a guest that the Father said that they get the finest everything, so they are all preparing everything for you."

"I see." _But I hate all this attention. It reminds me of the time back with father. Maybe I will tell black how I feel about this later when I ask him about Mavis. For now, just deal with it,_

"We are here." Larcade points out the large, wooden double doors. Larcade pushes the doors open to reveal a very large library. The books are stacked all over the walls, **(Just imagine the Beauty and the Beast library)** , there are books stacked over a story high, and there are several rows of books that are that high. _No way. This is insane. There are probably books in all the languages in the world. This is over 4 times as much books then there were in the whole Heartfilia estate. Including the 4 libraries we had._

"This Library has over 20 million books. We hold books covering magic, history, science, math, languages, and even just fantasy or adventure books. We have books dating as far back as X367."

"No way that is crazy! There isn't a single book in Fiore that is that old."

"Well, Father has lived a very long thing and has preserved things from the past."

"Wow."

"Follow me for the Celestial magic books." Lucy nods her heads and follows Larcade down the hallway past several rows of books. Until Larcade stopped and entered one of the rows.

"This row has the only Celestial magic books we have. We have about 7 in total; however, 4 of them is in a different language."

"Which languages?"

"Spwish, wesuish, and husnesn." **(I just made up something. Pronounce it however way you want to have fun with it.)**

"Well, that is no problem for me because I know 5 different languages because of my father."

"So you mean you know all three of those languages?"

"Yes."

"That is incredible," Lacrade said calmly. "Only Father and Augusta knows all three of them."

"Who is Augusta?"

"You will meet him at the dinner he is apart of the Spriggan 12. One of the strongest in fact."

"Well, I can't wait to meet him. Once my room is ready can I take all the books in there?"

"Of course. Once I speak to Father and the Spriggan 12 about your training I will give you books that will be best suited for you."

"Thank you, Lacrade."

With that Loke appeared before them and said, "Hello Princess, I heard from Virgo what is going on. So it true that Fairy Tail said that." He ended sadly.

"Yes, it is." Lucy looked down at the floor as she answered.

"Damn! I thought they would be different. *sigh* Are you going to stay here?"

"Yes, I am."

"We are going to train her to get stronger in her Celestial magic and learn how to control the curse in her favor. We might also teach her another magic to help." Larcade popped in and said.

"Is there a way to control it?" Loke asks.

"If there is Father will be the one to know." Loke stiffens at the word father.

"Him. Are you sure you are going to be safe here?"

"Yes the helped me in my time of need, so I am going to get stronger and repay the favor." Lucy insists.

"If you are so sure. I guess it is ok that you stay here, but if anything happens to you we will be here to help you."

"I will don't worry."

Loke turns to Larcade and says, "Everyone would better take care of her or you will have the wrath of everyone in the Celestial Spirit World including the Celestial Spirit King."

Lacrade calmly states, "Here in the Alvarez Empire, she will be treated like a queen. She is the only person that Father stated that she is an important guest. In summary, she will be well taken care of."

Loke sighs in relief, "That is good, It looks like you escorts are here." Pointing to the 2 servants waiting at the door. "I better get going and inform the others about how you are doing."

"Ok, Loke thank you." Lucy waves goodbye before she turns to the Celestial magic books and said to Lacrade, "Could you please help me carry these books?" The books were each over an inch thick.

"We will take care of that." One of the servants said while both came running up at the sound of the request.

"Oh thank you. I am assuming that my room is ready?"

"Yes, it is." A servant replied as both of them prepare to carry the seven large books.

"We are ready whenever you are," Lucy stated calmly.

"My lady are you sure you want all of these books 4 of them are in a different language." One of the servants asked Lucy with a confused look on their face.

"It is ok. I know all three of those languages."

The servants looked at Lucy shocked but quickly regained their composer. "Please follow us to your room."

As they walked down several hallways Lucy made a map in her head of the palace. That is until they reached her room. The doors were white with golden spiral designs on them.

"This will be your room." One of the servants said.

"Your maids are waiting for you in the room." Said the other servant. "We will be the one to escort you everywhere."

"So please if you need to go anywhere contact us with the bell in your room and we will be here to take you anywhere." The first servant continued the statement.

In unison, the servants said, "And with that, I hope you have an amazing stay in the Alvarez Empire." With that, both of them left.

Lacrade turns to Lucy and says, "This is where we part for now. I will see you at dinner in a few hours."

"Ok thank you for the tour Larcade," Lucy replied with a smile. Larcade nods and walks away. Lucy turns to the white doors and pushes the doors opened and enters it. _Ok, let's do this._

 **I hope you enjoyed it Thanks you and bye.**


End file.
